


Fictober18 13 "Try harder next time"

by tdgal1



Series: Vampire Oliver, Olicity specials [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Felicity Smoak is special, Fluff and Angst, Smut, Vampire Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1





	Fictober18 13 "Try harder next time"

Felicity watches Oliver with Carrie with a heavy heart but remembering her conversation with her grandmother, she stiffens her resolve.  Just when she thought she couldn’t stand it any longer, the elevator opens. Her savior. Ray’s eyebrows go up as he witnesses the scene before him looking at her with a question in his eyes.

 

Ray catches her words as she approaches him kissing him full on the lips.  His arms go around her as she hears a growl. Two can play that game, Mr. Queen.  

 

“Are you ready?  Mr. Queen is taking a long lunch today so I have two full hours to devote just to you.” In a low, husky voice Felicity tells Ray.

 

“I am more than ready for that,” replying Ray takes her hand leading her to the elevator.  

 

“Have a nice lunch, Mr. Queen,” Felicity replies sweetly as the elevator closes on her.

 

The minute they are alone, Ray turns to Felicity, “What was that and what game are you playing, Lizzy?”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Oliver is seething.  The over the top PDA with Carrie worked only too well apparently.  Felicity is now on her way to some love nest with that guy. His natural instinct is to rush after her punching that guy after telling them both Felicity is his.  Carrie’s clingy hands are on his ass making his skin crawl. Whatever was he thinking? Maybe if he closes his eyes pretending it is Felicity he can do it. RIght now down south wants no part of his charade.  He can’t even command a half hard erection no less a full one. 

 

Carrie follows him into his office still touching him.  

 

“Baby, let me take care of that for you.  Too much stress but I can make it better.” 

 

The sound of the zipper can be heard as Carrie drops to her knees.  Keeping his eyes straight ahead as her mouth sucks on him is not working.  Closing his eyes, he pictures a blonde head beneath him instead of a red one.  As blood enters his cock, he believes he can manage this. As long as he doesn’t open his eyes, he can do it.  His hands go to the back of her head as he fucks her mouth. Just as he is about to explode a voice invades his dream.  His eyes open as he hears a voice that doesn’t belong. The head has red hair on it instead of blonde. He is in his office with Carrie Cutter  Felicity is off with some man. Instantly he goes soft. He can’t do this. 

 

Lifting her up to her feet, his mouth descends on her neck biting down.  Carrie will forget everything that happened. Instead of remembering this, she will remember him telling her it was a mistake to invite her because that is exactly what he says while she is under hitting down button.  

 

Oliver is so screwed.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ray drives straight to her apartment after stopping at BBB drive-thru.  Both are quiet until the door is closed.

 

“Okay, spill.  Why did you call me for a two-hour lunch?  What was that scene jumping into my arms kissing me like that? Don’t give me some story, Lizzie.  I know you too well. Our relationship has been brother/sister type since the first time I kissed you in middle school.  If you don’t remember the black eye you gave me, I certainly do.” 

 

“Oliver Queen is my soulmate.”  A big smile appears on his face followed by a scowl.

 

“Okay, that does not explain anything.”  After setting the table, they both sit down.

 

“He is also a vampire.  On that five-year island vaca, a vamp turned him.  He thinks he is a monster. His normal mo is to bed a woman, bit her and forget her.  His magic also makes her forget him.” 

 

“Ok..ay. Didn’t you tell him that won’t work on you?” Thinking of what transpired between them in the office, Felicity smiles.

 

“Tried but he wouldn’t believe me.  He does now. He bit me this morning finding out his mojo was a no go.”  

 

“And…?”  Urging her on, Ray starts to eat his burger.

 

“He is a dumbass who thinks we can’t be together.  I want to beat him with a stick, not a dumb stick since he is already that, but a smart stick.”

 

Ray’s face clears up but he forcing the smile away thinking of Queen and the redhead. Always the other woman trick with men.  Ray has tried pulling that one himself when he and Anna dated. Like Felicity, Anna wanted no part of that quickly turning that around by dating someone else.  Her sister has the same blood, after all. He is Felicity’s fu to Queen. 

 

“So that redhead was his way of pushing you away.  I am the jealousy factor in the game. I get it. Good thing I am married to your sister who has the Smoak wicked sense of humor. Not only won’t she be annoyed, but she will also demand I continue being your pretend boyfriend as she laughs at Queen’s stupidity.” Chuckingly, Ray shakes his finger at his sister in law.  

 

“You got me.  How do you always know exactly what I am doing?”  

“I know you too well.  Try harder next time.”

 

__________________________________________________

 

They say a watched pot never boils and a watched clock doesn’t move.  As Oliver paces around the office he checks his watch. How could only 5 minutes be passed when it feels like 5 hours.  His mind flashes pictures of Felicity being touched by that guy, being kissed, touching him. Is he hearing that same meow coming out of those lips as it did with him this morning?  Is that guy tasting the juices as he licks her to completion? Is she moaning as he pinches her nipples? 

 

Somehow he has to stop this but his mind won’t let him.  One growl after another is heard as he thinks of someone else with his Felicity.  What is the old saying, “be careful what you wish for?” Every torturous minute Oliver is hating himself for wishing her away from him. When she walks in that door, what Queen?  You already know she is too good for you. You can’t make her the same monster you are. That is exactly why he did that with Carrie. 

 

His super hearing is pricked as the elevator is advancing.  The guy has his hands around Felicity and she is laughing looking up at him.  Prancing out, Oliver tries to keep his voice neutral.

 

“Ms. Smoak, I am glad you enjoyed lunch but I need you in my office, please.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
